


Belonging

by Heilari



Series: Beyond the ice rink spin-offs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Cum Marking, Knot, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Possessive victor, Pregnant Belly Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, marking kink, mpreg belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/pseuds/Heilari
Summary: Yuri’s belly is getting bigger day by day, now is round and full and Victor is growing fond of it, he keeps glancing at it and touching it and kissing it every time he has the chance to. But there is one thing that drives him crazy, the idea of marking Yuri with his scent-- to make everyone know he is his.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere before Yuri gave birth in Beyond the ice rink, and is related to this art: http://heilariart.tumblr.com/post/174346477297/this-looks-so-kinky-in-my-latest-patreon

Yuri’s chest raises at the same rhythm of his heavy breaths as the afterglow of his last orgasm still makes him shiver. He had lost count of how many times Victor and Yuuri had made him come after they went back to their hotel room, once the competition was over and Yuuri had another medal to add to his collection. He is pressed flush against Yuuri’s chest now, enjoying the loving touches and light kisses he gets from him. He had missed them, even if he will never admit it.  
Being forced to hold back for the sake of their public image sucks so much.  
Yuri frowns as he feels something warm and wet touch his belly. He forces himself to open his eyes, leaving the blissful haze he was diving in, to be meet by the figure of Victor, bent over his body, eyes staring down at his swollen belly, cock in hand and knot still hard.  
“Victor… what?” He hisses as Victor moves forward, pressing their groins together. His oversensitive cock throbs and he tries to pull back.  
“Does it hurt?” Victor’s voice is deep and harsh, still stained with repressed desire and need. He nods and Victor pulls back immediately. He is always so mindful of him.  
“Sorry… just…” Victor bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back a deep growl, as his eyes fall once more on Yuri’s round belly. Fuck, Yakov was right all the way. He is like every other alpha, proud and satisfied seeing his mate round and full with his pup. He grabs his cock, squeezing it a bit too hard as he presses the flush head against the stretched skin of Yuri’s abdomen.  
“Are you fucking serious?” Yuri says, suddenly awake. It can’t be that Victor has the strength to go for another round! Not after they spent the whole afternoon fucking like there was no tomorrow.  
“You are so beautiful, your belly is so round… so full” he groans, rubbing his leaking cock against his skin, over his bulging belly button, along the slightly darker line in the center “Fuck...”  
Yuri flushes. He still can’t understand Victor’s attraction for his belly, or how he can think he is beautiful when he sees himself just horrible and ugly.  
“Shut up” he snaps, trying to be harsh, but his words come out softer than he meant them to, due to his embarrassment and excitement, his soft member starting to swell again, under Victor’s pressing touches “We do not have time for your perverted games, we have to get ready for the gala”  
Victor doesn’t answer, rocking his hips back and forth, watching the head of his cock leak on Yuri’s belly every time his knot pulses.  
“Seriously! We are going to be late!” He tries again, squirming under him as his member twitches.  
“Then we will be late,” Victor says easily, as if is not a big deal. As if it’s not a problem if the three of them turn up at the Gala together, suspiciously late. And Victor is still rutting against his stomach.  
“Yuuri, do something about him!” He protests.  
“You think he will listen to me?” Yuuri says, and his voice is low and warm. Yuri turns enough to glance at him. His eyes are dark with lust, as they drink in the view of Victor’s cock smearing his belly with precum. Yuri can feel his erection press against the small of his back now, a detail he didn’t notice before, that now makes his groin tingle.  
“Let him mark you, Yuri,” he whispers in his ear, his eyes burning on his skin. Victor must have heard him because he growls, deeply, from his throat just a second before he is painting Yuri’s belly in white streaks again.  
“Fuck! ...Yuri!” He moans squeezing the head of his cock in his fist, milking out every last drop of his orgasm “So beautiful… so perfect…” He pants out, rubbing his release into his skin with the over sensitive tip of his erection, and Yuri can hear Yuuri moan behind him, his breath hot on his skin. He knows he would come too, if he wasn’t as spent as him already.  
“Whatever,” he says, rolling his eyes, trying to push deep down the warm feeling that’s bubbling in his chest, seeing both of his mates so attracted by him, despite his swollen ugly body. “If you are done, I can go shower now so--”  
“No!” Victor growls cutting him off, as he rubs the last drop of his cum on his skin. “You are not showering tonight”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks, shocked.  
“Yuuri, would you help him dress up for me?” Victor asks, finally pulling back, but not for that taking his eyes off him. “Don’t let him clean up”  
“What? You must be kidding! I have your cum everywhere! I reek of you two!” he tries to argue. Victor must have gone insane.  
“Yes. Let them smell you,” Victor says, finally taking his eyes off his belly to stare into Yuri’s. “Let everyone know whom you belong to,” he whispers, leaning down, so close Yuri can feel his breath tickle on his lips, but not close enough to kiss him. His eyes staring at him as if they could burn through him.  
He holds his breath, unable to argue, as the idea of everyone at the gala smelling him and knowing what he’d done settles in his mind. Yes. He wants everyone to know he belongs to Victor and Yuuri, as much as they belong to him.


End file.
